charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred G. Sanford
Fred G. Sanford full name Frederick Gilbert Sanford (August 29, 1917 - September 12, 2003) was a funny and sometimes bigoted junkman on the hit 1972 comedy television series Sanford and Son. Personal life Fred was born as Frederick Gilbert Sanford at a run-down Taco Bell in St.Louis,Missouri on August 29, 1917. Fred has a brother named Grady Sanford who is also a junkman but more successful in Orleans,Massachusetts. Fred always got bullied and picked on by older kids when he went to school in the 1920's. Fred dropped out of high school as a freshmen and abandoned his home in St.Louis at 20 years old in 1938. Fred then in 1940 joined World War Two and also sometimes partnered up with another funny and bigoted man named Archie Bunker from the series All In The Family. In 1943, a couple japanese soldiers were after Fred Sanford. He found an ugly ape-like woman named Esther Anderson who was also participating in the war. Fred used Esther as a human shield when the japanese soldiers were shooting their guns. Ever since then, Fred used her as a shield when japanese or german soldiers fired their guns. When the war was starting to wrap up in 1945. Fred married a young 20 year old girl named Elizabeth Anderson. Fred found out that his human shield, Esther was the sister of Elizabeth and the hatred of Fred and Esther began. The war finally ended on Fred's 28th birthday on August 29, 1945. Elizabeth got pregnant in November 1945. And then nine months later in October 1946, they had a baby. Fred wanted to name him either Marvin, Marlin, or Bono. Elizabeth did not like either of those names. She decided to name the new baby, Lawerence Lamont Grady Sanford. Fred actually liked that name and forgot about his names for the baby. And approved it. But Fred just called him Lamont Sanford. In the year of 1971, Fred opened up a junkyard business called Fred and Elizabeth Junk Inc. Two months later He was selling some old rusty guns from WW2 that were worth 50 grand. Then all of a sudden One of Fred's neighbors come running up to him, the neighbor said, that he just saw Fred's wife Elizabeth get into a bad car accident in Santa Barbara,California. He zipped right over to Santa Barbara Community Hospital where Elizabeth was. He found out that Elizabeth died in the car crash and the guy who killed her was sued by Fred for 60,000 dolars! Fred payed 11,000 dollars of that money for a funeral of his wife. She was then buried at sea. Since Elizabeth was gone,Fred could not run the business himelf and was planning to quit. But then his son Lamont who was now 25 years old offered to replace his mom. Fred decided to let his son run the business with him and thus it was renamed as Sanford and Son Inc. Sanford And Son After the business Sanford and Son was created in 1971 followed by a comedy series in 1972. Fred was now operating a junk place with his spoiled son Lamont Sanford. The goal of Sanford And Son was to sell as many valuable and unvaluable junk as possible. They also had many rivals, one of their new neighbors was a puerto rican junkman named Julio Fuentes. But Fuentes Inc. did not last long. And Julio who first came there in 1973 left in 1974. Other Rivals Julio Fuentes of Fuentes Inc. was not the only rival of Fred Sanford and also friend of Lamont. Another rival was Fred's brother himself... Grady Sanford. the name Grady also being one of Fred's best friends named Grady Wilson and Lamont's middle name. Grady had a successful business named Junk At The Seacoast at Cape Cod in Massachusetts. Fred didn't care though since his junk is in California and his brother's junk is in New England. List Of Best Friends Grady Wilson - died,2007 Bubba Bexley - alive His Son,Lamont - alive His Fiancee - died,2006 Sometimes Julio Fuentes - died,2001 List Of Enemies Esther Kong Anderson - died,2004 His brother, Grady Sanford - died,2010 Death On the morning of September 12, 2003. Fred was going to get a quick morning snack in the kitchen, but all of a sudden when he was walking down the stairs he tripped,collapsed and fell down the stairs. Due to all that motion and his heart not well. he then had a major heart attack on the floor and then blacked out. 2 hours later, Lamont came downstairs after watching a movie on African Culture found his father unconscious on the floor. Lamont felt no pulse and took his father to Watts Hospital. After several attempts to wake him up. The doctors pronounced Fred G.Sanford dead at 12 P.M. Lamont was upset. 5 days later, while cleaning out his fathers room since he was deceased now. he found a note that said, I want to be buried, not cremated! Lamont the next day went to Liem Burial Services in San Jose and found out that a funeral costs 48,000,000 million dollars. Lamont also found out that getting cremated costs only 300 bucks. Lamont just decided to cremate his father. And he did.